youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Criken2
Criken2, or just Criken, is an American YouTube gamer known for uploading compilations of funny gaming moments, usually taped with his friends on Steam, Valve's PC gaming network. He is also part of "The Game Station", a gaming partnership program, along with other YouTube gamers, such as Dodger, TotalBiscuit, Markiplier, and Cryaotic. His most notable videos include his "Criken's Fun House" series, "Left 4 Dead: funny moments of getting owned", and his Fallout: New Vegas video. He was the third person to be eliminated from the Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Hardcore Tournament. Criken started his channel as nothing more than YouTube videos of him playing various games, most notably, Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. He uploaded both funny compilations, as well as tips for how to play as better infected in these games' multiplayer. As he progressed, he played more and more different games, and found new Steam buddies to play with. One notable 4-part series was his Amnesia: The Dark Descent walkthrough, where he played by himself, with his friend Oats watching him via a livestream, while Oats occasionally commented or teased him. He also has other friends, including Casualties, who is usually the team's "doofus", and Skippy and Martz, who both usually receive the brunt of Criken's gaming skills, anything from getting pushed off of ledges to getting their heads whacked off. He also became slightly more famous due to the "Chivalry: Medieval Warfare" Battle Royale, where he and several other YouTube gamers took each other on in Chivalry, a medieval-themed 2 team versus game, most comparable to Valve's "Team Fortress 2." Criken soon became known for swinging a hammer around in that game, knocking the heads off of numerous players, including The Yogscast, one of YouTube's most successful gaming duos. He also, got known for playing various games and exploiting glitches from them, including a spinning skeleton head in Fallout: New Vegas, flying zombies in Cry of Fear, and a retreating Servant Grunt in Amnesia: The Dark Descent. He hit 1,000,000 Subscribers on 12/29/2018 when he streamed a "countdown" stream to celebrate, spending most of the night reminiscing over his oldest videos with his viewers. Personal life Criken has usually been more secretive about his personal life than other YouTube gamers, but has recently opened up a bit more, vlogging his experience at the 2013 PAX convention, revealing his face, and stating he had recently graduated high school, and will attend USC School of Cinematic Arts. Dealing with the Criken Stream Archive In 2016, an account by the name of "Criken Stream Archive Unofficial" had joined YouTube. This account was dedicated to uploading the unedited Twitch livestreams of Criken2 on YouTube without any monetization. After some time, the stream archive decided to upload some streams of Criken's fellow streamer and friend "Bucklington" (Known on YouTube as GoatBate). Criken responded by calling out to the archive himself to tell him to stop uploading other people's streams, but did not have a problem with the archive uploading his own. In 2018, after the archived having reached 18,000 subscribers and enduring through multiple copyright strikes, Criken contacted the archive again to demand he private all the videos on the channel. The archive stated in a now deleted community post that an official archive was in the works now, and all the videos remain privated. It is worth noting that throughout the entire period of uploading the stream archive never monetized a single video, nor left any work uncredited. See the now defunct channel here. Quotes "Oh God... they're like UFOs..." - Referring to the hovering zombies in Cry of Fear "Yaaay! Darts with Martz is fun!" - When playing an online medieval game, throwing numerous spears into his friend Martz "FUACK! FUACKIN' SHIT- FITCH!" - Playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent after a monster spawns "We are the wheelmen." - Playing a CounterStrike mod and getting his team to synchronize in text chat "I'm gonna give you a hand!" - While playing "Murders at Sea", he murdered a target with a mannequin hand "I'm gonna Ralph it!" - Destroying stuff in Red Faction: Guerilla, misquoting "I'm gonna wreck it!" from Disney's movie "Wreck-It Ralph" "HOT DAAAWG!" - Lighting rabid dogs on fire with a flamethrower in Far Cry 3 "Potaeto sak keeps me saaane." - Playing Amnesia: The Dark Descent while trying to hide from a monster Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers